


Thanks for helping me

by allimoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Warm-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allimoon/pseuds/allimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata is really nervous before a practice match and Kageyama is there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for helping me

**Author's Note:**

> For Kagehina week day 1, prompt: warm-up: noun. the act or an instance of warming up; a preparatory activity or procedure.  
> Enjoy! <3

"I hope they had a happy life because we’re gonna destroy them!"

"And then we’re gonna destroy them on the second match, too! Right, Ryuu?"

"Right, Noya!"

"All right, you two, stop it." Daichi sighed. Then he slowly turned to Suga. "I have to talk to the coach, can you keep them away from truble?"

Suga nodded, smiling. He was well-trained on how to get the good behaviour out of the two troublemakers.

"Tanaka, Nishinoya, can you help Shimizu with something? I heard she needs some help with bringing in some stuff."

And then the two second-years just disappeared. Honestly, it’s impressive how fast they can run sometimes, Suga thought.

"Oi, are you alright?"

Kageyama was watching Hinata stumble to the court, face really pale and his hand on his stomach. The taller boy have already seen these symptoms on Hinata before, but he thought he’d overcome his usual panic before matches on the Aobajousai practice match. Apparently he was mistaken.

"Bathroom." The spiker’s voice was as weak as the gentle breeze on a summer night, Kageyama thought. After Hinata left the court Suga turned to him.

"Kageyama, is everything okay with Hinata? He seems kinda nervous."

"I have no idea why. It’s just a practice match."

Suga smiled gently.

"Well, just to make sure he’ll be fine, can you please help him with the warm-up?"

Kageyama frowned.

"Why me?"

"Well," Suga put his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, "Maybe you can calm him down somehow."

"Me?" The first-year setter was in disbelief. He was always arguing with Hinata, how does that count as ’calming him down’? Is the really capable of doing that? He had no idea, and that made him nervous somehow.

"Yes, you. You seem to understand him better than any of us."

What the hell is going on, Kageyama thought. The odd-quick duo really did spend a lot of time together, but they were always just arguing on something or competing each other with something. And those ’somethings’ were never big deals, even Kageyama admitted that. However, he couldn’t refuse any of his senpais’ wishes, especially if Sugawara was the one asking him.

"All right, I’ll see what I can do."

Suga grinned and thanked him, then left to talk to their captain about the upcoming match. After five minutes Hinata finally came back from the bathroom, but he looked even worse than before.

"Oi, Hinata." Kageyama’s voice echoed through the court, and that made the redhair jump up in fear. "Come here."

The smaller boy walked towards him slowly, really slowly. It was obvious he was nervous and now frightened, too.

"Y-yes? What is it?" His voice was still shaking a little.

Kageyama sat down, and begin stretching.

"Let’s warm up."

Hinata stood there in disbelief; he totally thought that the setter was going to shout at him, like he usually did, and he was prepared for that, like he usually was.

"Sit down or I’ll make you." Kageyama’s voice was low, and there were surprisingly no anger in it. Hinata slowly sat down, but his hands were shaking a little, Kageyama noticed. What the hell is going on with him?

After a few minutes of Hinata failing at stretching – the setter never thought that could be even possible – Kageyama stood up and walked behind Hinata, then put his hands on the spiker’s shoulders. Hinata froze immediately.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Relax, I’m just trying to help." Kageyama slowly pushed Hinata forward, stretching the spiker’s legs gently. Being this close to Hinata made his heart beat faster, and his thoughts were racing on his mind. ’What should I tell him? How do I even begin asking him what’s going on? Why did Suga pick me for this?’

Thankfully it was Hinata who broke the silence.

"Why are you… so kind?"

"Shut up, and stop being so nervous."

The redhead laughed a little.

"It’s not that easy Bakageyama."

The setter pushed Hinata’s back forward with a little bit too much force that made the other yelp.

"I said shut up, dumbass."

After a minute of silence Kageyama started talking again.

"So, why are you so nervous? It’s just a practice match, you know."

Hinata’s voice was low and harsh.

"You just said shut up to me. Can’t answer."

"Shu- I mean, just talk. You always do that."

"You mean talking?"

"Yes?"

"That’s just so stupid to say that."

"You’re the stupid, dumbass."

"No, you’re the stupid."

Kageyama sighed, then his gaze met with Suga’s on the other side of the court. His senpai was clearly encouraging him to something with his head’s movement, but Kageyama was no expert in understanding other people’s intentions. Then he suddenly heard some mumbling from Hinata.

"What?"

"Thanks for helping me."

All Kageyama could think was that something was seriousely wrong with the redhead. He thanked him for the stretching? If it wasn’t for Suga he would have just scold Hinata off for being anxious about their upcoming match – a practice match, like the one they had last week, too – but he decided to try to be kind to him, like Suga would be.

"D’you feel better?"

"Yeah, it’s just… I don’t know, it was a bit too much. I had three tests this week, and I suck at studying, and also my parents were out of town for the last two nights so I had to look after Natsu, which was fun, but she didn’t give me a chance to sleep enough, and I even had to stay up late because of the tests and…"

Kageyama could barely follow Hinata’s words because he spoke way too fast and almost didn’t stop for breathing. The taller boy stopped pushing the spiker’s back, but his hands were still lingering on his shoulders. He knew he should say something to him, maybe comfort him, but he had no idea how to do that.

"And this match is really important, you know? Because everyone’s counting on me, to do my best, which I really want to do, but what if… what if I fail, and then the others will be disappointed in me? And you…"

Kageyama completely froze. He even stopped breathing. He concentrated really hard to hear his rival’s – no, his friend’s – almost inaudible words, he didn’t realize he was leaning closer and closer to him.

"You would stop tossing to me."

Suddenly Hinata was squeezed by two arms from behind, and he felt the taller boy’s chin touching his hair. Kageyama was hugging him, and his heart was racing just like he was in the middle of a volleyball match, jumping higher and higher to spike the ball and make it score.

"You really are stupid." Kageyama softly whispered. "How could I ever stop tossing you?"

Hinata looked up to meet his friend’s glance. There was a small smile on the corner of his mouth, which would’ve been unnoticed by anyone else, except for Hinata. Both of them completely forgot about their teammates, about the other team’s members, about the upcoming match. The redhead turned his body really quick to hug the taller boy back, and buried his head to his chest.

"You better not puke on me." Kageyama said, but his voice was so soft it was more like a whisper.

Hinata laughed.


End file.
